


chain me to your heart's desire (i don't want you to stop)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bruises, Crossdressing Kink, D/s, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dominance and Submission, Dry Humping, Facials, Grinding, Hand printed bum!, Handprints, Harry in Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of Buttplugs, Orgasms, Overstimulation, Panties, Public Humiliation, Public Orgasm, Spanking, Subspace, Trembly thighs man, dom!Louis, implied blowjob, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's almost a shame I need to punish you," Louis mentioned casually, his smile sharp and predatory, causing Harry's breath to catch in his throat. "C'mon up, princess. Daddy's going to spank you until you remember who you belong too. Make you remember it when we're sitting in the car tomorrow, and performing onstage. Yeah, baby, you're gonna get spanked 'til you cry, 'cuz you're not sure if you want me to stop or keep going," Louis growled thickly, his hair tousled and falling out of its quiff into his face.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AKA Harry gets spanked</p>
            </blockquote>





	chain me to your heart's desire (i don't want you to stop)

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt off tumblr that I literally went wild with holy crap
> 
> Feel free to stop by and say hi!  
> tumblr: racylacyharry  
> I am now accepting prompts 
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks = love

Harry knew better, was the thing. He knew better than to ignore one of Louis' orders. It was simple, too; a slight lyric change for Girl Almighty. But Liam was distracting him, talking about the previous day's events and slinging an arm around his shoulder, and he completely forgot about the order. 

"Shit, no, Louis, I didn't mean to," he cursed softly to himself, careful to avoid the mic and inadvertently confusing the crowd, as he nearly took a step towards the other lad-- whom was purposefully looking the other way, stubbled jaw clenched tight. He swallowed thickly and was subdued for the rest of concert, knowing he'd upset his Daddy. 

He was right, too. Louis wouldn't acknowledge him in the ride back to the hotel, making Harry duck his head and sit on his hands as he fidgeted restlessly. The entire car was silent, Niall texting somebody while Liam and Zayn were half-asleep leaning into each other, with Louis staring pointedly out the window. His jaw still tense and wound up, a slight tic in the corner. Harry felt lower than a worm's belly. 

~~~

When they finally slunk up to their previously decided rooms, Harry hardly had the energy to wish the other boys a good night before he crept in after Louis and shut the door softly behind him with a final-sounding click. Immediately, he hurried forwards and nearly tripped over his own gigantic feet in the process. Harry started apologizing.

"Daddy, I didn't mean to. I'm so, so, so sorry! It wasn't on purpose, I swear! I'm sorry, Daddy, please--"

" _Quiet_. You disappointed me tonight, princess. It wasn't even a difficult task. It's not like I told you to make it profanity. You were such a bad, bad boy," Louis tsked, slowly taking off his jacket and handing it to Harry, who hurried to hang it up properly on the coat rack. Louis rolled up his sleeves next, toed off his shoes and socks, then sat on the bed, staring at Harry. "Strip and get on your knees, Harry," he ordered. 

Harry shuddered, quickly getting his boots and socks off before struggling with the zip on his trousers, tugging fruitlessly for a few moments. Finally, he managed to wriggle from their grip and then pull his shirt off in one fell swoop. He paused briefly at his briefs, then quickly shimmied out of them at the look in Louis' eyes, dark and powerful. Then Harry kneeled gracefully just a little ways in front of his Daddy.

"Go get your favorite pair of knickers and stockings, love. Put 'em on. Crawl," Louis told him next, studying his nails disinterestedly even as his burning gaze tracked Harry's trek to the sex suitcase. Swallowing thickly, Harry pulled out his lacy, bright pink ones, with the ruffles and bow down the sides, the matching stockings with the decoration at the thigh tops. Carefully, hyperaware of Louis' gaze on his skin, Harry slid on the smooth silk and then pulled the stockings on up right after. 

"Well, looks like you do know how to take an order, baby," Louis mocked, snapping his fingers like he was calling a pet. Harry obediently crawled back, biting his bottom lip and staring up at his Daddy. "Something's missing," Louis decided, pulling a flower crown from another suitcase and delicately perching it in his chestnut curls, which tumbled down around his face. "There we are. What a pretty picture."

Harry's eyes were already glossy, a shiny, bright emerald color, with his cherry-red cheeks and lush, pink mouth the exact color of coral. His puffy nipples looked yummy enough to lick sugar off of, and his lean, lithe body folded beautifully together. It matched the rest of his outfit so well, his flawless, pale skin setting off the rosy hues. What a perfect, little parcel of submission, sitting pretty on his thighs with his clasped hands tucked behind his back.

"It's almost a shame I need to punish you," Louis mentioned casually, his smile sharp and predatory, causing Harry's breath to catch in his throat. "C'mon up, princess. Daddy's going to spank you until you remember who you belong too. Make you remember it when we're sitting in the car tomorrow, and performing onstage. Yeah, baby, you're gonna get spanked 'til you cry, 'cuz you're not sure if you want me to stop or keep going," Louis growled thickly, his hair tousled and falling out of its quiff into his face.

Harry slowly stood and draped himself over Louis' lap, bent over his thigh and biting his lip. He waited in breathless anticipation for the first slap to land, breath expelling suddenly and noisily as it did, right across his right cheek. He swallowed his whine as another one was layered just over the first, a little harder. The third and fourth were about the same, just on the left cheek. Abruptly, a hard stroke landed on his right thigh, and he sucked in a sharp breath with a low whimper. 

Biting at Louis' leg, he started to breathe heavily, deeply, and quickly, heart rabbiting along as his arse was spanked again and again _and again_. His bum was sore and inflamed, each smack making his body jolt forward, his cock-- thick, hard, and dribbling pre-cum-- slide between Louis' thighs roughly, the friction making him cry out. As the smacks got harder, and his arse got increasingly red and tender, he started slipping towards subspace, thoughts slowing down and narrowing to the feel of Louis' palm smacking against his bum. Feeling floaty and as if his head was full of golden clouds and syrupy smooth honey, he abruptly dropped under as Louis landed a particularly hard spank on his inner thighs.

Harry started to cry softly, unaware of the tears trickling slowly down his pink cheeks as he stared glassily at nothing, teeth set at the rough denim seam of Louis' jeans. His breathing slowed way down and he started to mindlessly hump the area between Louis' thighs, Louis recognizing him as being under as his spanks slowed and then stopped, turning into a gentle massage with soothing cream after. With a weak, hiccupy gasp, Harry buried his face against Louis and came, cock spurting cum all over his Daddy's lap. His knickers had ridden up significantly, one of his stockings was falling down, and his flower crown sat askew on his curls, but Louis thought him even prettier than before.

"What a good, good princess. Can you get on your knees on the floor for Daddy one last time for tonight, baby?" Louis crooned, gently assisting his boy down onto the carpet. "Daddy just needs you to stay still with your mouth open, hands clasped in your lap." Harry whimpered as he was forced to sit on his sore, throbbing bum, but made no other complaint. Louis grunted as he unzipped his trousers and pulled his erection out, aiming it directly at Harry's tear-glazed face and luscious, inviting mouth, lips puffy and swollen from being bitten. 

Within three strokes, Louis was unloading all over Harry's face, painting his cheeks, mouth, eyes, even some of his fringe in semen. Harry purred faintly and started licking it up as best as he could. After Louis had recovered from his orgasm, he helped Harry get out of his knickers, stockings, and flower crown, then wiped him down with a warm flannel. Harry mostly just stood there on shaky knees and trembly thighs, looking completely and utterly fucked-out. 

They fell asleep in the bed, Harry tucked in as the little spoon, his bum carefully not touching his Daddy since it was so very sore and red. 

~~~

The next afternoon, Harry stood in front of the mirror naked, twisting and turning to get a better look at the lovely handprints all over his arse. Even hours later, it still looked painful and sensitive, and when he lightly touched it, flinching faintly, the flesh was warm. 

"Stop admiring your beautiful, delicious bum, princess, we have a concert soon," Louis reminded, fixing his hair in the loo mirror. "Oh. No pants today, and wear jeans for trousers. I want you to really feel the denim scraping against your skin."

~~~

The ride in the car was excruciating. Even just pulling on and buttoning his jeans had made him hiss and cringe at the hurt, but trying to sit still in the car was killing him. Harry had bruises as well, curling around his hips like ink script and peeking through the red on his very sore bum. Even still, the pain was just getting him horny, his breathing picking up as he glanced over to see Louis studying him with a faint smirk.

At the venue, it only got worse. He was walking a lot, thighs scraping together and arse rubbing against the denim, and he had popped a boner even before going out onstage. Stressed and dizzy and already half-under as they started the concert, he couldn't stop torturing himself, deliberately rubbing the rough fabric against his skin and whining deep in his throat. Harry nearly missed his cue several times, and even a short reprimand from Louis in a teasing comment only made him start leaking in his jeans, feeling desperate and humiliated. 

About halfway through the concert, increasingly sweaty and bothered, thoughts slowed up and drizzled with honey, Louis playfully smacked his arse on his way past. A low moan escaped him, his mic thankfully not anywhere close to his mouth as his eyes fluttered, he went completely under, and he came all at once. The front of his jeans started to get soaked, and he nearly crumpled to his knees.

Louis was there in a second, sharp eyes having caught it all. He carefully gathered his boy close, pulling him towards the back of the stage and desperately yelling into his mic the best distraction he could think of: "He's gonna be sick, give us a minute!"

In charge even in chaos, Louis stripped him from his trousers, gave him a new pair, along with some briefs, and then made him drink some water. It had already been three minutes by that time, and Louis knew they were running out of available moments.

"Alright, babe, you're gonna go out there, stay close to a Daddy. Do whatever you need, but stay with us and sing all your parts, okay? Good boy."

The concert wasn't their best by any means, but Harry managed to finish despite wanting nothing more than to kneel at Louis' feet and suck him until he couldn't move his jaw.

Afterwards, all the boys complained profusely about the fact their sex games had become too much. Louis just smiled, stroking Harry's curls where the boy lay on his lap.

"Lads, this isn't anything. He'll be going out with a buttplug next time."

~~~


End file.
